Cogging torque of rotatable electric machines (such as, electrical motors or generators) is the torque due to the interaction between the permanent magnets of the rotor and the electromagnets of the stator of the rotatable electric machines (also called permanent magnet machines). Cogging torque is also known as detent or no-current torque.